Scars
by Pearl sun
Summary: Tony and Ziva have made a deal, their way to talk about 'serious' things is for Ziva to tell Tony the story of how she got each one of her scars. Tiva in an established relationship. Continued due to popular request. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

* * *

Ziva has many scars.

Our way of doing 'serious' talking in our new relationship, involves her telling me the story of how she got each one of her scars.

I try to start off small.

A tiny little scar on her little finger, it's barely visible because it has faded with age. It is an old scar and so safe to talk about without bringing up Somalia. Neither of us are ready to go there yet, I think.

It is a little scar, a horizontal line, spanning the width of her little finger.

It would have been a deep injury.

It has fascinated me that little scar.

She would be telling me something important, using her hands to punctuate the importance of whatever she was jabbering on about. She uses her hands to articulate what she's saying, usually when she's happy or feeling safe, or drunk… For example, those hands never fly when she's near her father, like butterflies in the wind. I am easily distracted with her hands, and in particular, that little scar.

The scar would catch my eye and hold me.

I fantasise about how she got it.

Her first lesson about how to kill someone with a paper clip.

The first time a guy tried to kiss her and she threatened him with a knife held to his throat and she slipped slightly.

Sprinting away from rapid gun fire over a barbed wire fence and slipping and cutting that little finger on the twisted wire…

I would often be tempted when she growled at me to concentrate, to ask her how she got that scar.

* * *

"You know our scar deal sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm." Ziva answered sleepily from beside me, exhausted after our passionate bout of love making.

"Well I know which scar I'm going to start with." I heard a slight groan from the other side of the bed. I watched as she sat up, leaning on her hand so that she could see me better. I grabbed her free hand and splayed open her fingers, gently tracing each one until I came to that infamous little finger. I lowered my lips to trace the scar and was pleased to see that goose bumps had risen along her skin.

I smirked at her.

She glared at me.

So what's new?

"This one." I announced.

"This one?" She asked for confirmation, her eyes flickered to the silver line.

"This one," I confirmed wondering how many more times we were going to go on like this. Ziva scooted further over into my side, and breathed in deeply.

I like to think that she was trying to remember what I smelt like. I know I'm guilty of that.

"Well, I was eleven."

The paperclip story takes the lead.

"And I was at home."

Okay maybe not, but maybe Eli David trained his children young…the very thought made me angry.

"Aww mini Ziva," I tried to deflect, hoping that she didn't notice me stiffen. But not much misses her and she only raised her eye brows at me to let me know that she wasn't fooled, but she didn't press it.

Something else that I love about her.

She understands that there are going to be secrets between us that can not and will not be shared.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I was making dinner and I had to cut up some tomatoes and I accidentally cut myself," she blurted it out as if embarrassed.

I couldn't help it.

I snorted with laughter.

"Eleven years of age and my super assassin cut herself cutting up tomatoes." I managed between laughs.

I should have known that it's a bad idea to laugh at my crazy ninja chick while in bed.

I can't run.

Ziva flipped over so that she was on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

On second thoughts, maybe it wasn't so bad, the view was very good and a certain part of my anatomy was reacting to our sudden distance, or rather, lack thereof.

I gulped.

"Erm, honey bunch."

"Don't call me honey bunch!"

Okay so much for getting back onto her good side.

"If you ever mention this to anyone, I will come and find you and personally show you how I got this scar!" She pinned my hands up above my head.

I nod.

I love it when she gets like this, all fire and passion, it makes the sex so much better.

Ziva relented and gave me control of my hands back. I instantly threaded one through her long dark hair. With the other I began to trace her spine, creating electricity between us wherever I laid my fingers. I waited eagerly as Ziva leant down and fused our lips together in a heated kiss, our tongues battling for dominance.

I think that I may just enjoy these discussions about her scars if they all end like this.

Just between the two of us, of course.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, due to popular request I'm going to continue with this story. Be warned, updates will not be regular, but an idea just came to me and I'm not sure if I like it or not...it's not as 'nice' as the other chapter.**

**But Ziva seems like the type of person with secrets in her past. Be warned, I've guessed her age, what I know about medical stuff is from Wikipedia and I don't like the ending.  
Thank you to all of my reviewers! If I didn't answer your review it was probably because I forgot and then remembered ages later and didn't want to look like an idiot replying to your review four weeks late! So many of you gave me ideas, which are really useful, so thanks heaps for them! The chapters, chances are, won't be in order in Tony and Ziva's relationship...so yeah bare with me. If you've read this mother of all a/ns congratulations.  
Erm, enjoy the story?  
Thanks for reading.  
Please review!  
And yay for procrastination!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Obviously. Except three urgent assignments that I really should be doing right now!**

* * *

They were lying on the couch watching The Sound of Music.

The things I do for love_._ Thought Tony.

Yes love.

Tony DiNozzo was currently heads over heels in love with Ziva David.

Said woman was currently lying in front of him on the couch, his head fit neatly over the top of her head and his arms were wrapped around Ziva's stomach. One hand was tracing random patterns on her skin. Tony's back was pressed up uncomfortably against the back of the couch.

Note to self, get a bigger couch. Thought Tony.

Maria was currently singing of the spring time and noodles.

Mmmmm, she has something right, Tony thought, he felt hungry.

Tony's stomach voiced its complaint.

"Shhh," Ziva scolded him, elbowing his stomach as if he was the one that had made a noise. Tony glared at her even though she couldn't see it, he wished that he could see her face. With her eyes shining, enraptured with the film. Instead he began to move his hands heavenwards from their place on Ziva's stomach. Ziva grabbed them and moved them back down.

That was when he felt it. It was so faint, that it wasn't visible on her dark skin. A faint line that spanned across the bottom of her stomach. Fascinated, Tony ran his fingers along it.

Ziva was finally becoming used to him tracing her scars and searching for them, this was an old one and so he was surprised when he felt her stiffen against his touch. She oh so subtly grabbed his hands and moved them away from her stomach.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Tony." She answered in a dry voice.

"When did you get this scar?"

"It is not scar time Tony." Tony frowned.

She didn't get off this easy.

"Ziva we agreed that we'd go through every scar."

"I know," she answered simply. "I will do it too, just not this scar…please?"

Dam, she was pleading with me, Tony thought. He turned her around, they were pressed together from head to toe.

A singing Maria and children were forgotten.

"Ziva." Tony warned her. She ducked her head into his chest. Tony could feel her inhaling and exhaling, his arms tightened around her.

"The scar is from a caesarean," Tony thought that he'd misheard her at first. Because to have a caesarean you had to be pregnant first and Ziva had no child.

This was beginning to make his head throb.

"Erm Ziva, to have a caesarean you have to have been pregnant first." Ziva laughed a raspy laugh into his shirt.

"You see, this is why I did not want anyone to know." Concern and worry washed through Tony.

"A child Ziva?" He whispered into her ear.

"A girl. Dead." A shiver passed through Ziva. He thought that she was going to cry, but he quickly gathered that this was something that Ziva had long stopped crying about.

"Shit, I'm so sorry-"

"It does not matter." Ziva raised her head to regard him with those large brown orbs that he got so easily lost in.

"Please do not tell anyone."

He was putty in her hands.

"Of course," deep down he knew that he should tell Gibbs at least, but it appeared that Ziva had moved on, so why couldn't he?

Because it was a child.

Maybe not one that ever lived or breathed. But a child that made Ziva's stomach swell up like a watermelon, and he'd always wanted to have at least one child with Ziva. It would be something to do together.

"Who is the Father?" he chocked out. Ziva's eyes narrowed at his question.

"It does not matter." That tone of voice left no arguments for anyone. But Tony wasn't anyone.

"Yes it does. You had a child together."

"It was over ten years ago and he is dead anyway." Tony had to stop himself from flinching at the emotionless response.

"You were twenty?"

"Look Tony. I love you now. That is long in the past and there is nothing that I can do to change it. I was young. If I am ever going to have children you can believe me when I say that I would only consider having them with you. If that is not good enough for you then you can leave."

Wow, Ziva was angry. Her eyes were narrowed and her hair was a mess, fluttering around her face. The strap of her tank top had slipped off her shoulder, Tony badly wanted to slip off the rest of the top to expose her creamy skin…

Not a good time to be having those thoughts DiNozzo, he berated himself silently.

"I'm not leaving you Ziva." It was the first thing that came into his mind, he was not going through that hell called Somalia again.

"I am serious Tony."

"Ditto." Tony sighed. "Fine if you want to keep it a secret so be it. But I thought that we agreed no secrets." He watched Ziva go red under her golden skin.

"I told you how I got the scar." She hissed.

"And not much else." Tony finished.

"Fine." Ziva swung her legs around onto the ground and stood up. Panic flittered through Tony's body.

"Where are you going?" He tried to sound casual.

Silence.

The music from the movie was reaching a high point as Maria and what's his name were reunited.

"I will answer one question Tony, but the whole story is not for you to know." Questions buzzed around in Tony's head.

"Ummm." He was stumped for once. Then he saw Ziva's tired eyes.

They were going to have lots of baby DiNozzo-Davids someday.

"What was her name?" Ziva seemed startled at his choice of question.

"Levana David." Ziva's voice softened ever so slightly, Tony didn't miss the emphasis that she placed on her maiden name.

Some story that must be.

"Ziva."

" Please don't Tony."

He smirked.

"What?" Ziva snapped, instantly jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Well you see my little ninja," she glared at him, okay maybe not his best turn of phrase. "You just used your very first contraction!"

"I've been using them for years Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes at him, an affectionate smile gracing her lips.

"No you haven't." Tony protested. Ziva sighed.

"You're like a little child sometimes Tony." The mention of a child sobered them both up quickly.

"Will you ever tell me?" Tony asked. He knew that there were always going to be secrets between them, but in some land of make believe he'd always hoped otherwise.

"Maybe."

A vague answer. Not much hope then.

They settled back down to finish the movie, but the easy company between them was lost in a maze of lies and stories left untold. But moving on was their speciality.

"Ziva, you know what you said about us having babies?"

"Just watch the movie Tony."

"But I think that we should practice making those babies."

"After the movie has finished Tony."

"Or?"

"Or I'll make sure that you can never make babies!"


End file.
